El pequeño Ranma
by AltAoi
Summary: Después de la boda fallida Ranma comienza a ver su vida bajo una nueva luz queriendo resolver todos sus problemas, pero mientras esto sucede uno de sus rivales planea una cruel jugarreta. [ABANDONADO, más información dentro]
1. Todo inicia aquí

**El pequeño Ranma ****Autor: **JDanielGr Descargo de responsabilidad: No afirmo ser dueño de ningún personaje que aparezca en este fanfic, no pretendo utilizarlos con fine lucrativos, tan sòlo como una forma de expresarme.

**Capitulo uno** – _Todo inicia aquí_-

Caos total, esa es la frase que podría resumir toda mi vida. Soy Ranma Saotome el mejor artista marcial de mi generación, heredero de El Todo Vale Artes Marciales Saotome, comprometido con por lo menos diez chicas diferentes y una esposa china. Tengo el poder para derrotar a un semi-dios, y sin embargo me siento completamente vacío y fracasado.

Te podrías preguntar ¿Por qué?, bueno realmente es por una razón muy sencilla todas las cosas que tengo o soy capaz de hacer no han sido por mi elección, soy el mejor artista marcial porque el tonto de mi padre me llevo a un viaje de formación desde los cinco años sin siquiera preguntarme si yo quería ser un artista marcial, todas mis novias han sido por que el panda me uso como si fuera una moneda, comprometiéndome con todas las personas que podía sólo para que pudiera obtener el un beneficio sin pensar en las consecuencias que tendría para mí, de los únicos compromisos que he tenido la culpa han sido de Shampo y Kodachi.

Toda mi vida ha sido planeada por otras personas, parezco más un títere al que todos controlan a su antojo para que haga lo que ellos quieran.

Incluso mi madre haría que cometiera Seppuku por un contrato que hizo con Papá y que según ellos firme. ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo como pueden siquiera pensar en que me mate por algo tan vago como ser un hombre entre los hombres cualquiera podría darle un significado diferente, pero para ella seria ser una copia de Happosai.

Yo realmente me emocione al momento de conocer a mi madre, no puedo recordar cómo es tener una madre, una familia, un hogar y pensé que al encontrarme con ella podríamos ser una familia pero fue una grave equivocación desde que reapareció en mi vida solamente ha hecho que crezca el caos a mi alrededor. Me duele decirlo pero siento que me considera un fracaso, un error en su vida sino porque razón me amenazaría ante el menor indicio de que no soy varonil, tal vez podrías decir que estoy exagerando y que realmente no lo haría pero la vez que me vio vestido con ropas de chica por culpa del maldito de Happosai ni siquiera dudo en pedirme que cometiera Seppuku si no hubiera escapado me hubiera obligado a cometer suicido.

Así que en resumen no puedo continuar mi vida sin arruinar el estúpido honor de muchas personas, realmente quisiera que hubiera una forma de arreglar esto de manera honorable, pero parece ser que el único que se preocupa por el honor de todos soy yo, a los demás sólo les importa su honor y felicidad, exceptuando a mi madre que únicamente se preocupa por el honor de la familia Saotome (como si nuestra familia tuviera algún honor después de lo que ha hecho papá).

Claro que podría poner fin a todo después de todo ni siquiera Colong y Happosai juntos podrían detenerme, pero no voy a ser igual que ellos pensando en mi felicidad sin importante como afecta a los demás.

De pronto escucho un sonido que me saca de mis cavilaciones, es un ruido discreto como para no perturbarme, me pregunto quién será después de todo este es el único lugar donde ninguno de mis problemas a logrado encontrarme.

Sigilosamente me acerco para ver a la persona que ha encontrado mi lugar favorito, es mejor estar preparado porque con mi suerte seguramente es uno de mis viejos rivales (o uno nuevo) o peor aun una de mis novias.

Me llevo una grata sorpresa al encontrar que es la serena Kasumi, la que se acerca a lentamente a mí, aun con esta oscuridad se puede notar su gran belleza, no una belleza soberbia que no se puede de alcanzar sino una belleza humilde que te permite querer estar con ella todo el tiempo, y además es la única persona en toda Nerima (sino por lo menos las que conozco) que no trata de que haga algo que no quiera y escucha mis problemas. Siempre he tenido un gran amor por Kasumi, y no malentiendan es un amor como el de un hijo a su madre.

—Hola Ranma, pensé que necesitarías alguien con quien hablar- me dice Kasumi con su siempre melodiosa voz, puedo ver una verdadera preocupación en sus ojos, que contrasta con la sonrisa que muestra a todo el mundo para que no vean sus verdaderos sentimientos. Si vieras a Kasumi tanto como yo seguramente también notarias la gran tristeza e impotencia que oculta de todo el mundo. —Claro, Kasumi siempre me alegra pasar un rato contigo- contesto despreocupadamente —pero sabes que no tienes que tener esa falsa sonrisa conmigo- le digo en un tono más serio. —Lo sé Ranma mas es que se ha vuelto una especie de reflejo- habla con un dejo de abatimiento en su voz, dándome la impresión que está tan cansada de la rutina que ha tomado su vida tanto como yo. —No te preocupes- digo tratando de despejar el ambiente melancólico que se ha formado.

—De todas formas, quería preguntarte algo, has estado actuando de manera muy extraña desde la boda fallida- me pregunta con preocupación Kasumi.

—Es sólo que no me gusta adonde ha llegado mi vida y quisiera por una vez elegir mi camino, creo que debería irme de aquí para poder pensar de forma más despejada.

—Yo te entiendo Ranma, sin embargo podrías esperar hasta terminar la preparatoria y después, sì quieres te ayudare a resolver tus problemas.

Al mirarla puedo ver que estaría más que dispuesta a ayudarme, y por un momento añoro haber tenido una infancia normal con una madre como Kasumi.

—Está bien Kasumi, de todas formas irme seria escapar de mis problemas sin enfrentarme a ellos, por lo tanto considero mejor pensar en una solución a esto.

Y así quedamos hablando de cosas más mundanas, observando la hermosa luna que se podía ver esa noche, olvidando nuestros problemas por un momento.

Mientras tanto en un bosque donde la luna no alumbraba esa noche.

—¡Sólo espera Ranma Saotome por fin tendré mi venganza.


	2. Una triste despedida

**El pequeño Ranma **

**Autor: **JDanielGr

Descargo de responsabilidad: No afirmo ser dueño de ningún personaje que aparezca en este fanfic, no pretendo utilizarlos con fines lucrativos, tan sólo como una forma de expresarme.

**Capitulo dos –**_Una triste despedida_**-**

Ayer pase un buen rato con Kasumi, sin embargo tengo el presentimiento de que algo grande va a pasar, así que será mejor levantarse. Las mañanas siempre son difíciles para mí, siempre me han despertado de una manera poco grata, generalmente es mi padre o Akane quienes tienen ese enorme privilegio, y ya que hoy es domingo y Akane no vendrá a despertarme con su siempre presente cubeta de agua fría, creo que será el panda con su "entrenamiento", claro que para mí no es más que una molestia debido a que todas las luchas que he tenido, desde que llegamos a vivir con los Tendos, han hecho que este en otro nivel al del viejo.

Después del entrenamiento matutino, el cual termino con un panda mojado, me dirijo a tomar mi desayuno, este es uno de los momentos que más me gustan en el día ya que por lo general no pasan eventos muy desastrosos antes del desayuno, pero hoy puedo notar que hay algo distinto en el ambiente como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar, y de repente lo noto ese asqueroso cerdo de Ryoga está en los brazos de Akane, seguramente el muy cerdo volvió a dormir con ella.

—Veo que Ryoga ha venido a visitarte Akane- le digo señalando al apestoso bulto negro que carga entre sus brazos, el cerdo me mira y sólo dice "oikk…onik…" algo que probablemente quiera decir "maldito Ranma por tu culpa he visto el infierno" o algo de esa naturaleza proviniendo de Ryoga.

— ¡En serio! ¿En donde está?- pregunta Akane al parecer esa chica es más densa que yo, es que nunca va a comprender mis indirectas a cerca de P-chan, realmente creo que lo hace apropósito.

—Olvídalo Akane- digo abatido —Por cierto no deberías dormir con ese cerdo, no sabemos si está en celo, lo mejor sería castrarlo.

Puedo observar como los ojos de Ryoga se abren ampliamente ante este comentario, pero hay algo extraño por lo general saltaría de los brazos de Akane, buscar agua caliente y transformarse para poder golpearme, pero se queda ahí con una extraña sonrisa. Es mejor olvidarlo probablemente tiene una nueva técnica para poder derrotarme.

—Deja de molestar a P-chan, Ranma. No puedo creer que puedas estar celoso de un pequeño cerdito-

Creo que está muy enojada pudo ver claramente su furia dirigida a mí, si se viera en momentos como este comprendería porque le digo fea marimacho, realmente yo no lo digo por su cuerpo ya que es uno de los más bellos que he visto, pero su actitud realmente apesta. Creo que será mejor pasarlo es muy temprano para salir volando vía aerolíneas Akane.

El desayuno transcurrió normal y después nos dirigimos Akane, Nabiki y yo a la escuela, por suerte no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal ese día, pero tenía una sensación de peligro realmente extraña como la que tuve antes de caer en Jusenkyo, será mejor prepararme porque creo que será algo grande.

Después de llegar de la escuela me retire a entrenar al dojo para poder relajarme y poder pensar mejor en esta extraña sensación, siempre pienso mejor cuando estoy realizando alguna actividad física.

El entrenamiento fue bueno y después de tomar un baño me siento magnifico, creo que será mejor que baje porque pronto estará la comida y si no llego antes que el panda mi porción de comida se reducirá considerablemente. Al entrar en la cocina el miedo se apodera de mi lentamente y no, no es porque haya un g..ga..gat..o, no, es por la otra cosa que odio en este mundo, la comida de Akane. Afortunadamente mi madre y Kasumi están ayudándola, pero aun con la ayuda de las mejoras cocineras que conozco, no será capaz de cocinar algo ligeramente comestible.

Debo buscar una forma de evitar su comida y rápido, ya sé tal vez Ryoga todavía este cerca sólo tengo que empezar una pelea con el enfrente de Akane para que me mande a volar y así evite su comida (prefiero mil veces que me dé un golpe con se mazo, que tener que probar su comida). —Tengo que encontrar a ese cerdo cuanto antes- pienso, de pronto lo veo salir del baño, genial creo que no va a ser un día tan malo después de todo.

— ¡Hey P-chan! Que estás haciendo aquí, te perdiste mientras buscabas la salida de una tienda- lo digo fuerte para que tanto él como Akane me escuchen.

—Vaya Ranma parece ser que no quieres enfrentar tu destino como un hombre, pues bien no me vas a usar de distracción para evitar la comida de Akane- pero qué demonios el tonto jamás había podido siquiera ver a través de mis disfraces cómo pudo adivinar mi plan.

Esto me dejo en shock por unos minutos suficientes para que Akane llegara y me entregara un plato con su más reciente creación. Ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo describir su comida, es simplemente horripilante.

—Y bien- me dice—No te la vas a comer-puedo ver una promesa de dolor si me niego, así que intento distraerla y poder escapar—Veras Akane es que…-me detengo un momento realmente no sé qué decir.

—Hijo realmente no creo que sea muy varonil rechazar la comida de tu novia- Demonios lo que me faltaba, creo que ahora si no hay escapatoria, sólo espero que Kasumi tenga suficientes antiácidos.

Empiezo a comer lentamente la horrible creación de Akane, siento como si alguna fuerza se apoderara de mí, y empiezo a comer frenéticamente hasta dejar el plato vacio, me siento realmente horrible, sé que la comida de Akane no es buena pero nunca me había sentido de esta forma, poco a poco empiezo a perder el cono cimiento y lo último que veo es la cara de Ryoga adornada de una espeluznante sonrisa.

—

¡Ay! Realmente me siento extraño lo último que recuerdo es haber comido los alimentos de Akane, creo que esta vez fueron tan malos que realmente lograron hacer que me desmayara.

Empiezo a notar que estoy en un lugar que nunca había visto, bueno eso de despertar en lugares extraños no es nuevo, pero tengo una extraña sensación y sin embargo a la vez conocida. Creo que será mejor averiguar, en ese momento me doy cuenta de que mi cuerpo es mucho más pequeño de lo que debería no puede ser otra vez me he vuelto un niño, —Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, sólo tienes que encontrar la forma de regresar- me digo a mi mismo, pero debido a el tono aniñado de mi voz no consigo el efecto deseado. Lo primero es descubrir donde estoy, ahora que veo mejor la habitación, puedo notar perfectamente que es la de una chica, es una habitación más o menos grande, está adornada de una manera modesta pero muy acogedora, realmente no se ve como la habitación de un enemigo o incluso una de mis novias. Y una cosa más que no había notado es que estoy en una cama, realmente es mucho más cómoda que un futon. Lo mejor será esperar a que llegue alguien ya que si esto es la guarida de algún enemigo no tardara en presentarse.

No tuve que esperar mucho cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse revelando a Kasumi, pude ver detrás de ella perfectamente el pasillo de la casa Tendo, después de todo parece ser que el problema no es tan grave.

— ¿Qué paso Kasumi?- me siento extraño al hablar, pero es mejor no tomarle importancia

—Bueno, después de que comiste la comida de Akane. Te desmayaste y empezaste a rejuvenecer hasta una que tuviste el cuerpo de un niño pequeño- me lo dice lentamente como para que pueda comprenderlo.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero por qué estoy en tu cuarto-estoy seguro que es su cuarto ya que es el único lugar de la casa que no había visto—Por lo general me llevan a mi cuarto como cuando como esto sucede.

—Es que tía Saotome se descontrolo un poco, estaba dispuesta a hacerte cometer seppuku ya que según ella un niño no puede ser un hombre entre los hombres.

Demonios yo sabía que mi madre tenía un extraño sentido del honor, pero querer que me quite la vida por algo que no ha sido mi culpa. ¿Realmente el honor es más importante para ella que yo?

—Oye Ranma no te preocupes encontraras la cura para esto como siempre lo has hecho-

—Eso espero Kasumi, sin embargo antes debemos hablar con mi madre- espero que Kasumi no se haya preocupado mucho.

Bajamos lentamente al comedor, estoy un poco preocupado por cómo va a reaccionar mi madre, es la primera vez que hablo con ella del contrato y no es precisamente la mejor situación. Puedo verla ahora, me siento muy extraño especialmente con este cuerpo. Nos quedamos viendo por un tiempo, en sus ojos solo puedo ver una extraña resolución.

—Madre- comienzo a hablar lentamente como si lo hiciera más fuerte fuera a ser reprendido. —espero que entiendas…

—Escuche señor Ranma- me interrumpe abruptamente. —sólo tiene dos opciones renuncia al clan Saotome o muere de una forma honorable, no quiero a nada sin honor en mi familia.

Sus palabras comienzan a penetrar lentamente en mi mente, no sé qué hacer el honor lo es todo para mí, pero no quiero morir tan joven y por una razón tan estúpida, aun así ser un ronin no es algo que tenga consecuencias agradables peor aun con este cuerpo.

—Estoy esperando, si usted no elige hare lo que considere más conveniente para el honor de mi familia- mientras dice esto empieza a desenvolver su maldita katana asiéndome saber que no titubeara sí tiene que matarme.

— ¡No cometas seppuku Ranma! no vale la pena morir por el honor- oigo decir a Kasumi entre sollozos mientras me abraza de una manera muy reconfortante.

—He tomado una decisión señora Saotome, y aunque no sea la màs honorable, por una vez quiero elegir mi camino- tomo aliento realmente es muy difícil decir lo siguiente—Y…yo Ranma dejo el clan Saotome.

—Veo que ha tomado una decisión, así que oficialmente usted es un ronin, espero no tener el infortunio de encontrarme con usted.

Veo como se aleja la persona que me dio a luz y lentamente susurro —Adiós Nodoka Saotome.


	3. Aparece la pequeña diosa

**Capitulo tres –**_Aparece la pequeña diosa_**-**

Por qué todo está todo tan oscuro, me siento realmente mal. De pronto todo se ilumina puedo ver a mis padre, a mis prometidas e incluso a mis rivales, todos empiezan a gritarme.

— ¡Idiota!, ¡Pervertido!, ¡Maldito demonio!, ¡Hijo sin honor!, ¡Una deshonra para el arte!, ¡Crees que con ese cuerpo podrás ser mi heredero!- Empiezo a sentir mi cuerpo cómo llego a ser tan pequeño, no lo entiendo. — ¡! Ya no nos sirves para nada ¡!

Las lagrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos, rápidamente las retiro de mi cara, jamás permitiré que me vean llorar, especialmente ellos, pero no puedo evitarlo pareciera que no soy yo quien controla mi cuerpo. Todos los malos momentos que he pasado en mi vida vienen a mi mente, cada uno de ellos me abruma con el sentimiento que más odio, el temor. Quisiera poder alejarme de todo esto, ignorarlo como siempre lo hago, sin embargo algo no me permite hacerlo, cada vez puedo soportarlo menos.

—Sólo tiene que pedir…-escucho una voz repentina. —Recuerda pedi…y…

No oigo el resto, pero sé que es muy importante.

Las voces vuelven a abrumarme, ya no soporto más.

Despierto lentamente, empiezo a distinguir a Kasumi, espera un momento ¿Por qué estoy durmiendo con Kasumi?, debo levantarme antes de que Akane vea que dormí con su hermana, y con mi suerte es más que seguro que llegue en el peor momento.

Pronto me doy cuenta de que no puedo zafarme del abrazo de Kasumi, pero que me está pasando, y de repente los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan a mi memoria. Aun así hay algo que me inquieta no es posible que no pueda zafarme del agarre de Kasumi, la última vez que me volví pequeño, aunque no tenía toda mi fuerza por lo menos era capaz de defenderme, sin embargo me parece que sus brazos me sostienen como si fueran barras de metal y no creo que Kasumi tuviera tanta fuerza y nunca me diera cuenta, ¡Demonios!, si mi fuerza volvió se fue como la vez de la Moxibustion entonces estoy en serios problemas.

—Tranquilo Ranma- me susurra. Creo que aun se encuentra dormida, será mejor despertarla ya que ahora me es obvio que no tengo la fuerza para liberarme.

Intento despertarla de la manera más suave que puedo. Lentamente va abriendo sus ojos, espero que no me golpee, jamás me ha tratado mal, pero yo no soy bueno tratando o prediciendo el comportamiento de las personas así que es mejor estar preparado.

—Que pasa- su voz suena un poco somnolienta todavía—Oh Ranma, es mejor que te des un baño antes de desayunar.

No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo, claro ella siempre intenta ocultar los problemas delante de la familia, pero conmigo siempre había sido abierta y mejor trataba de ayudarme a resolver mis problemas no ocultarlos.

—Está bien-respondo todavía aturdido por su reacción.

Bajo de la cama, las cosas me parecen más grandes, intento abrir la puerta y encuentro otro problema, la manija es demasiado alta, normalmente éste no sería un problema mayor, pero no tengo ni siquiera la suficiente energía para dar un salto tan pequeño.

—Déjame que te ayude- me dice Kasumi mientras abre la puerta. Al abrirla revela a la persona que menos quiero ver en este momento, Akane.

—Maldito pervertido- es lo primero que le oigo decir—Aprovechas que tienes ese cuerpo para engañar a mi hermana y dormir con ella, ya lo decía yo que no eres mejor que Happosai.

—Por favor Akane, no molestes a Rama en este momento, además fui yo quien lo llevo a dormir a mi cuarto anoche- dice Kasumi y me lleva de la mano al baño.

Akane tuvo la misma reacción que yo en ese momento: Incredulidad total, porque por lo general Kasumi nunca trataba de detenerla cuando entraba en una de sus crisis por la ira.

Me encuentro en el dojo reflexionando sobre mi situación, Kasumi se encuentra a mi lado para ver que no me lastime, es muy extraño que me trate como a un niño pequeño. Desde el incidente con Akane a estado ayudándome en todo incluso me limpio la boca después de que termine mi desayuno. Claro Kasumi siempre está ayudándome mas siempre es sutil y no lo demuestra a los demás.

Empiezo a hacer unas katas para poder aclarar mi mente —Veo que estas practicando, deberías dejarlo y mejor tener una vida normal niño- me volteo para ver quien lo dijo y cuál es mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que se trata de Ryoga.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Ryoga?

—No es obvio, ni siquiera con mis bromas te has percatado, ja y te burlabas de mí por ser lento captando las cosas.

Me le quedo mirando con una expresión desconcertada.

—Bueno será mejor que te lo explique, dime acaso piensas que el hecho de que hayas rejuvenecido es una coincidencia con que este aquí.

—No lo harías…

—Claro que si, y ahora vengo para dejarte incapacitado en el arte para toda tu patética vida.

Claramente noto que Ryoga esta vez va muy enserio, no puedo contenerme y empiezo a temblar, es muy leve pero claramente lo ve.

—Parece que el pobre niño tiene miedo- se burla de una repugnante manera.

—Detente Hibiki- grita Kasumi de una manera que nunca pensé que lo haría—No puedo seguir permitiendo que amenaces a Ranma- y diciendo esto se interpone entre Ryoga y yo.

—No creo que este en posición de darme ordenes señorita Tendo, le recomiendo que mejor se quite de mi camino.

Puedo ver como intenta pegarle a Kasumi y lo más rápido que puedo trato de detenerlo, pero tan sólo puedo poner mi cuerpo entre el puño de Ryoga y Kasumi. Jamás había sentido peor dolor en mi vida, el golpe me envió directamente al estanque de la casa Tendo, me ha causado gran daño y tal vez ni siquiera pueda evitar que no le haga daño.

Kasumi es la primera en llegar a donde me encuentro, inmediatamente trata de ayudarme con mis heridas, sin embargo Ryoga se acerca lentamente irradiando un aura negra.

—Le dije que no se entrometiera señorita Tendo ahora tendré que matarla, lo que creo que será mejor para hacerla vida de ese bastardo que tanto protege más miserable.

No puedo creer que Ryoga dijera tal cosa, mi asombro crece más cuando empieza a forma una esfera de energía negra en su mano.

—No importa que me cueste la vida no permitiré que le hagas daño a Kasumi.

—Veo que tienes agallas, en recompensa de eso la matare rápidamente- diciendo esto suelta la esfera negra hacia nuestra dirección, trato de proteger los puntos vitales de Kasumi con mi cuerpo y me preparo para el impacto.

Después de un tiempo y no llega abro los ojos, mi incredulidad es máxima al ver que un campo de fuerza nos rodea a mí y a Kasumi. Lentamente el campo se desvanece y las aguas del estanque se empiezan a hacer turbias, de ellas sale una niña de pelo negro, con extrañas marcas en la cara, esta vestida con una ropa de color rosa que jamás había visto y además llevaba en sus manos un pequeño martillo.

—Detente demonio no permitiré que les hagas daño- es lo primero que le oí decir.

—Así y quien me lo impedirá.

—Yo Skuld, diosa del futuro, segunda clase, primera categoría limitada.


	4. Nota del autor

¿Por qué se abandona un fanfic? quizá sea mejor ser menos específicos ¿Por qué se abandona un escrito? bien, no lo sé. Varios factores afectaron. Los capítulos fueron empolvados por los bytes más olvidados de fanfiction y no tengo la intención de desempolvarlos. En fin, voy desgastando mi teclado con tristeza pensando en lo que fue mi primer fic y mi primer escrito, lo dejo como huérfano esperando que alguno de los probablemente inexistentes interesados lo tome y en su procesador de texto lo haga crecer, a ese le entregaré los retazos de capítulos que nunca se publicaron y las ideas que ya no crecerán conmigo.

Interesados mandar un mensaje privado o un e-mail a 

A aquellos que les interesaba este fic siento no continuarlo.

Atte.

AtlAoi


End file.
